Surprisingly Fitting
by Fooldartz
Summary: Cat and Trina go to a hypnotist's show, where Trina acts like Trina and something goes wrong, leading Cat to take her to Jade and Tori's house. Done on request for Invader Johnny.


Disclaimer-I don't own Victorious, or else it would have actually had a decent series finale.

Surprisingly Fitting

Jade frowned and glanced at the clock. "I'm killing your sister." She told Tori.

"What did she do this time?" Tori sighed, not looking up from her song sheet.

"She's an hour late." Jade growled sitting down on the couch and giving the clock a death glare.

"Since when have you cared about what time Trina came home?" Tori asked curiously.

"Since I let her and Cat borrow my Charger." Jade growled. Tori looked up from her song to stare at her wife.

"You let them borrow your Charger? Why would you do that?"

"Cat gave me those stupid puppy eyes and started begging, so I let them take it to shut her up." Jade sighed.

"That's still surprisingly nice of you." Tori said with a frown, getting up and putting a hand on Jade's forehead. "Are you feeling ok?" Jade rolled her eyes, grabbed Tori's wrist, and pulled Tori over the edge of the couch so that she was lying with her head in Jade's lap.

"It's your damned influence Vega." She said with a smirk, rubbing Tori's forehead with her thumb. Tori smiled and put a hand on the back of Jade's head, ready to kiss the other girl, when Cat burst into the house.

"I'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorry!" She wailed as a startled Tori and Jade stared at her.

"Did you crash my car?" Jade demanded, starting to get up.

"No!" Cat said quickly. "But Trina's…not well."

"Oh, well, that's alright then." Jade said, relaxing.

"Jade!" Tori protested, smacking her on the shoulder.

"What?" Jade demanded, somewhat defensive. "It's _Trina_! Why would I care if something happened to her?" Tori sighed.

"Cat, what happened?" She asked, deciding not to even attempt to fight the losing battle that was getting Jade to care about Trina.

"Well, we went to that hypnotist show like we told you, and Trina volunteered to be his next assistant from the audience." Cat said rapidly. "And she started acting, you know the way she does when she's being watched?" The other two both nodded, sighing. "And somebody threw their milkshake at her, but they missed and hit the hypnotist instead, and…" Before Cat could finish, Trina walked inside on all fours, barking.

"Why is Trina acting like a dog?" Tori asked slowly.

"Because she thinks she is a dog!" Cat wailed. The three stared in shocked silence as Trina continued to walk around, occasionally sniffing things. And then Jade started laughing.

"Jade! It isn't funny!" Tori yelled, trying to keep Trina from sniffing her shoes.

"It really is." Jade said with a smirk in between chuckles.

"She seriously thinks she's a dog!" Tori yelled as Trina started to lick Cat's hand.

"And that's precisely why it's funny." Jade said with a grin. Tori sighed and stared at her sister in dismay.

_The next day_

"Well, I've got good news." Tori called out, coming downstairs and walking into the kitchen. "I talked to the hypnotist and…what are you doing?" She stared as Jade rubbed peanut butter from a knife onto Trina's nose.

"Exactly what it looks like." Jade said with a grin, watching Trina try in vain to get the peanut butter off. "Now, you were saying?" Tori sighed, resolving to hide the peanut butter for a while.

"The hypnotist that did this to Trina says that he's very sorry and that the effects should wear off in three days."

"That quickly? I was hoping to teach her to fetch muddy tennis balls." Jade sighed. Tori gave her a disapproving look.

"You're really enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Are you kidding me?" Jade said with a laugh. "This is great! And besides, even you have to enjoy how fitting this is."

"What are you talking about?" Tori demanded, folding her arms.

"Well, Trina's Trina, right?" Tori nodded, confused about where she was going with this but getting the idea. "And she thinks she's a dog, right?" Tori nodded, starting to get unnerved by the huge grin on Jade's face. "And the technical term for a female dog is…?"

"Jade!" Tori yelled, smacking her on the shoulder. Jade's grin didn't waver though, which further annoyed Tori.

"C'mon, admit it, you appreciate the irony." Jade said, leaning back in the bar chair.

"I do not!" Tori protested.

"Oh relax, it's perfectly ok for Sweet Sally Peaches to enjoy other's misfortune once in a while." Jade said with a smirk. "Besides, now that she's a dog, we can do this…" She wrapped her legs around Tori's waist and pulled her closer, then reached up and pulled Tori into a deep kiss. "Without Trina groaning about it."

"Ok, that is a bonus." Tori admitted after a moment. "But seriously, you need to stop doing mean stuff to her." Jade opened her mouth, but Tori cut her off. "Because if you don't I'll only refer to you by pet names for the next two months." Jade got a thoughtful look, and Tori smiled and straddled her. "I know what you're thinking Jadey. You're wondering if it might just be worth it, even if I only call you sweetie, and honey, and sugar pie, and babe, and hot one, and sweet thing, and, of course, Jadey, for the next two months. Well, what do you think?" Tori watched, amused, as Jade twitched, her mind reeling from all the pet names that had just been thrown at her.

"You don't play fair." Jade growled, glaring up at Tori, who just smiled sweetly.

"I learned it from the best." She said teasingly, kissing Jade on the tip of the nose.

_Two days later_

"What the hell?" Trina yelled, waking Jade and Tori up.

"Well, it was nice while it lasted." Jade sighed, getting out of bed and pulling on a robe.

"I'll get a bath ready." Tori said wearily, getting up out of bed and walking to the guest bathroom as Jade walked downstairs to the laundry room, where they'd locked Trina in for the night.

"West, I swear, if you do not let me out this minute!" Trina yelled just as Jade pulled the door open. "What did you do to me?" Trina demanded. "One minute I was on stage, and the next I'm lying in a doggy bed on the floor of your laundry room!"

"You got hypnotized and thought you were a dog for three days. That's why you were sleeping in that, and why there's a water bowl and a thing of dog food next to you." Jade said flatly. "And yes, I took pictures and recorded video. So think about that the next time you feel like being a bitch." Trina stared at her, horrified. Jade stepped to the side. "Now go upstairs. Tori's making a bath because she's actually a nice person, and quite frankly, you really reek." Trina numbly walked out of the laundry and up the stairs, still looking horrified, and Jade grinned.

"What did you tell Trina?" Tori demanded a minute later as she came downstairs to see Jade still leaning against the wall, grinning.

"Everything." Jade said, pulling Tori close. "And admit it, you enjoyed seeing that look of numb horror on her face."

"No, I didn't." Tori said, utterly deadpan. Jade laughed and kissed her.

"You're an awful liar, you know that?" She asked when they broke apart.

"And proud of it Jadey." Jade rolled her eyes, then stiffened as what Tori had said fully registered.

"You said…" Tori put a finger on her lips, shushing her.

"I said that I'd use pet names for two months if you were mean to Trina. I think that not breaking the truth to her in a more gentle way definitely counts as being mean, wouldn't you say Jadey?" Jade stared at her for a few seconds, and then that stare turned into a glare.

"I hate you."

"No you don't." Tori said with a smile, kissing her.

_Author's Notes_

Ok, I'd like to say one thing. I am not continuing this story. I suppose that I could expand on what happened, but that would require going into detail, which would eventually bring up the question of how Trina went to the bathroom, which is just going into a whole nother weird area that I'm not comfortable with writing about. The point of the story was to focus on Jade and Tori's conflicting reactions, not dog!Trina shenanigans. Sorry!

Thanks for reading guys! See you next time!


End file.
